Newt Van Der Rohe
Newton "Newt" Van Der Rohe is a team member on The Bulldogs football team on the series, Bella and the Bulldogs. He is portrayed by Buddy Handleson. Personality Newt, as his name suggests, isn't very big. Why did he join the Bulldogs? Well, his dad made him do it. But he makes up for his lack of brawn with a brain. Because he's a people pleaser at heart, Newt does not like to rock the boat. Newt is the geek of the show. He's loyal to his boys, but he recognizes Bella's talent... But don't tell anyone he said that. History Season 1 Newbie QB That's Some Gossip, Girl Pretty in Stink Tex Fest * Newt joins the choir with Troy. (Troy told him Sophie likes guys who sing, so he decided to join.) * He becomes the lead male singer. * He performs during Tex Fest. Dancing in the End Zone That's My Tri-Five! *Bella thinks that Newt contacting Sophie is weird and wants to talk about it (after he, Sawyer and Troy help her with finding out why Sophie and Pepper are lying). A Good Bye Week * While Molfing he admits that he's frustrated that Sophie doesn't like him. ** "Why doesn't Sophie like me!" he shouts while hitting the melon. ** Molfing is a combination of melons and golfing. The players replace the golf ball with a melon. ** In this game, you shout something that makes you upset while hitting the melon. *Even though Sophie's away, he still thinks that her not replying is a way of playing hard to get; though he is well aware that she doesn't like him, he really does like her. Appearance Newt has an adorable baby face and big baby blue eyes. He's not very tall, and his style is really casual and laid-back, similar to Troy's. Relationships Bella Dawson Bella is one of his team-mates. He thinks of her as a very kind friend and person in general. Troy Troy is one of Newt's team-mates and is his best friend. They both disagreed about Bella being on the team (Well, Newt pretended to). Sawyer Higgins Sawyer is one of his team-mates and best friends. Sophie Newt has a crush on Sophie, but it's one-sided due to the fact that Sophie gets disgusted every time he tries to flirt with her. In Backseat Quarterback when the two get paired as lab partners and she sees the fun side of him, she begins to warm up to him. It is possible she might secretly return his feelings for her. Quotes Appearances Season One #Newbie QB Part 1 #Newbie QB Part 2 #That's Some Gossip, Girl #Pretty in Stink #Tex Fest #Dancing in the End Zone #That's My Tri-Five! #A Good Bye Week #Bromantically Challenged #Tornado Afraido #Incomplete Pass #Backseat Quarterback #Traitor Dater #Bulldog Buddies #Player Hater #Root For Newt #Bulldog Blues #Kicking and Scheming #Third Degree Ba-Burn #No Girls Allowed Season Two #Wide Deceiver #Girls Night #Personal Foul #Rally Week #Sha-Boo! Ya #Who Killed Tex Fest? #Dudes & Chicks #Two Many Dates #The Outlaw Bella Dawson #Parents & Pigskins #Glitz & Grit #Accept No Substitutes Overall Appearances: 32/32 Trivia * His parents are divorced * His jersey number is '99'. * His dad made him join The Bulldogs football team. * His catchphrase is "Who said that?!". * He tried to walk away five times during his first week on the team, but his dad always brought him back. * In reality, he wants Bella on the team. (Don't tell anyone!) *He has a crush on Sophie. *He is not afraid of Sophie even when she threatens him. * He often spoils secrets (for example, he spoiled Sawyer's surprise birthday party.) *He is an amazing singer. *In Tornado Afraido it is revealed that he has a stepmother. *His stepmother showed him The Wizard of Oz and has a fear of tornadoes because of it. *He considers The Wizard of Oz a horror movie. *He is afraid of heights however it's possible he got over this fear. *In the Root for Newt episode, he scored a touchdown (Finally)! *His father played All-American in every sport he ever participated in. *He's not a very good liar. When he's pressured, he blurts out the truth just like in Newbie QB. *He wishes to attend Yale and never Harvard. To quote Newt, he says, "That old dump?" referring to Harvard. Gallery Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Bulldogs Category:Boys Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Football player Category:Male Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Images Category:Episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episode galleries Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Bella and the Bulldogs Category:Unaired episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Characters